Last Sakura
by ciocarlie
Summary: Ffic alay SasuNaru, "Aku ingin waktu berhenti atau melambat saat ini...." yak pliss RnR ffic pertama di fandom Naruto ;o


Disclaimed : Naruto bukan punya saya!!!!!!! *ngacir*

A/N : ini fanfiction Naruto saya yang pertama ;) maaf sudah membuat Sasuke dan juga Naruto jadi OOC berat DX makhlum, makhluk ini baru pertama kalinya mengepost di tempat Naruto jadi maaf sekali lagi *bow*

Warning : Character death, abal, alay, geje, OOC tingkat ekstrim! *gaya Ryouhei*, de el el

* * *

_-Aku akan bahagia, jika melihatmu bahagia...-_

Seakan perjuangannya selama ini tidak berarti, ketika Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Seakan waktu berputar kembali, semua mata hanya tertuju pada Sasuke... Bukan Naruto. Tetapi, tidak apa-apa, asalkan sahabatnya itu kembali itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto. Dia senang ketika dia melihat kearah orang-orang yang terlihat gembira dan mengerumuni Sasuke layaknya semut yang mencari madu.

Sasuke memang orang yang pantas untuk dibanggakan. Dia tampan, pintar, dan walaupun sifatnya yang terkadang dingin dan keras kepala sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik hati. Sedangkan Naruto, dia tidak menarik, tidak pintar, dan walaupun dia mempunyai sifat yang baik, semua orang hanya menganggap dia monster. Hanya karena monster bernama Kyuubi itu ada didalam diri Naruto. Dia tidak menyalahkan ayahnya yang memasukkan Kyuubi kedalam dirinya, dia tahu kalau ayahnya hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang Hokage. Dia juga tidak menyalahkan orang-orang yang membencinya, orang-orang itu mempunyai hak untuk menilai dirinya sesuai dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Selama ini, yang bisa mengerti tentang dirinya hanyalah Sasuke. Walaupun sifatnya dingin, dia selalu memperhatikan dan mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang dirasakan olehnya. Dia selalu ada saat Naruto membutuhkannya.

"Uhuk..." Naruto menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya. Pertempuran itu membuat tubuhnya menjadi lemah. Apakah mungkin Orochimaru melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya? Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Dia hanya ingat ketika dia sadar Sasuke sudah ada disampingnya.

_-Apapun akan aku lakukan asal bersama denganmu-_

-naruto POV-

"Ugh..." aku melihat keadaan disekitarku. Yang ku ingat hanyalah pertempuranku dengan Orochimaru untuk mengembalikan Sasuke ke Konoha. Lalu, semuanya menjadi gelap gulita, aku tidak ingat kenapa aku pingsan. Aku melihat kesampingku, seseorang yang sangat aku kenal menompang kepalaku dan menatapku dengan raut muka yang sedih. Kekhawatiran terpancar dari raut wajahnya. "Hei Sasuke, ada apa?" Tanyaku melihatnya dengan tampang yang menggelikan itu.

Ketika dia melihatku sadar, dia tersenyum lega dan memelukku. Aku bisa merasakan bahuku basah. Sasuke menangis dipunggungku, dia sangat khawatir padaku sampai seperti itu? "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa..." Badanya yang memelukku bergetar begitu juga dengan suaranya.

"Hei... Aku tidak apa-apa _bakka_." Aku membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum lega. Sasuke sudah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang aku kenal.

-Naruto POV end-

_-Satu hal yang tidak aku inginkan adalah kehilangan dirimu-_

Naruto memutuskan untuk menjauh dari mereka, dan duduk dikursi yang ada disana. Dadanya terasa sesak, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Sejak pertempuran itu selesai dia memang sering merasakan hal itu tetapi dia tidak mau membuat Sasuke khawatir. Sesekali dia kembali terbatuk, dan memegangi dadanya. Kali ini dia melihat kearah tangannya. Darah... dari mulutnya keluar darah berwarna merah, apa yang terjadi padanya?

"hei dobe..." Sasuke ternyata keluar dari kerumunan itu dan pergi menuju ketempat Naruto. Panik, tidak ingin temenya melihat darah yang ada ditangannya, Naruto segera menyembunyikan tangannya dari pandangan temenya itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke teme?" Tanya Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" lagi-lagi, Sasuke seperti mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Dia seperti bisa membaca fikirannya saja. Tetapi naruto segera menggeleng dan tersenyum pada temenya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Hanya sedikit lelah dengan perjalanan tadi..." Naruto menatap orang itu dengan tatapan lemah. "Baiklah, aku ingin pulang kerumah dulu... Sebaiknya kau segera menemui mereka lagi, atau aku akan dibunuh oleh mereka karena kau bersama denganku...."

Sasuke sejenak memperhatikan Naruto. Dia sadar ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak ingin menanyakannya dan tetap diam. "Kalau begitu turuti kataku, dan aku akan ketempat mereka lagi..." Naruto hanya bingung melihat temenya itu memandanginya. "Pergilah ke Tsunade baa-chan dan periksakan dirimu... Kau harus berjanji." Jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.

Naruto melihatnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan ke Tsunade baa-chan, jadi kau pergi saja ketempat mereka..."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan Naruto. Dia melihat kearah tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu, _memang mungkin aku harus menemui baa-chan...._ hanya itu yang difikirkan oleh Naruto.

_-Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau bahagia-_

Keesokan harinya, Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Udara dingin langsung menusuk sampai kedalam tulang sumsumnya. Dengan segera dia memakai syal yang dia bawa dari dalam dan pergi keluar. Jalanan di Konohagakure sangat renggang dan orang-orang sedikit yang keluar dari tempat tinggalnya. Selain karena udara yang dingin ini, semua orang juga lelah dengan pesta yang diadakan semalaman untuk menyambut kembali Sasuke yang kembali ke Konoha. Tetapi Naruto tidak, dia tidak datang kepesta itu. Bukan karena dia tidak ingin pergi, tetapi setiap malam dia selalu merasa sakit di dadanya dan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Dadanya terasa panas dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun atau memberitahu pada siapapun.

"Baiklah...." Naruto yang sudah sampai didepan kantor Hokage berjalan masuk kedalam tempat itu menuju ketempat Tsunade.

Tsunade yang sedang melihat kearah pintu masuk ruang Hokage. Dia merasakan akan ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam sana. "Naruto... Tidak usah bersembunyi, aku tahu kau ada disana..."

Naruto muncul dari belakang Tsunade dan tertawa seperti biasanya. "Ahahaha... nenek tahu saja kalau aku yang datang." Jawab Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kantor Hokage melalui jendela.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini Naruto? Seharusnya kau beristirahat karena kau baru menjalani misi yang berat bukan?" Tanya Tsunade melihat Naruto yang sekarang ini wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat."

"Ahaha... Hanya lelah nenek, tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Naruto tertawa. Tetapi dia memaksakan tawanya itu, agar Tsunade tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Lagi-lagi karena tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain.

"baiklah..." Tsunade menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya. "Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"Hanya ingin melihat nenek tidak boleh?" Tanya Naruto pada Tsunade. Naruto melihat kearah Tsunade, tetapi pandangannya langsung menjadi kabur. Dadanya menjadi panas dan sesak seakan ada yang membakar paru-parunya dari dalam. "Si...al..." Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak dan kesakitan tidak bisa menahan kakinya untuk tetap berdiri. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Naruto terjatuh dan pingsan disana.

"Naruto, naruto....!" Hanya itu yang dia dengar sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, dan pemandangannya menjadi hitam gelap.

_-Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir...-_

_"Racun itu akan menyebar dengan perlahan didalam dirimu... Akan membakar paru-parumu perlahan dan akhirnya kau tidak akan bisa merasakan nafas dari tubuhmu. Walaupun kau sudah mengalahkanku, kau tidak akan bisa hidup lama..."_

"...to... Naruto...Naruto, kau sudah sadar?" pemandangan yang sempat gelap itu berubah menjadi ruangan berwarna putih. Dia sudah berada diatas tempat tidur. Dan tempat itu... Seperti yang diperkirakan oleh Naruto adalah Rumah sakit. Dia melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Sa...suke teme..." Naruto merasa sangat lemah saat itu. Dia mencoba untuk berbicara walaupun tidak bisa terlau terdengar. Dia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya walaupun hanya duduk ditempat itu saja.

"Jangan bergerak dulu... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi lemah seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk duduk.

"Hehehe... kau khawatir padaku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit bercanda.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, kau memang selau mebuat orang lain khawatir. Sekarang istirahat saja lagi..." Sasuke tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah..." Naruto hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu khawatir padanya.

_-Hanya didepanmu sajalah, aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah-_

"Lima hari..." Tsunade yang berada didalam ruangannya hanya memeangi kepalanya dan terlihat sangat lelah.

"Apa maksudnya hokage-sama?" Sasuke yang datang untuk menanyakan keadaan Naruto mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak jelas dari Tsunade.

"umurnya... Naruto hanya bisa bertahan lima hari lagi..." jawab Tsunade menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?!" Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. "Apakah separah itu penyakitnya?"

"Itulah kenapa aku ignin menanyakan sesuatu padamu... Apa yang terjadi ketika Naruto menyelamatkanmu?" Tanya Tsunade pada Sasuke.

"dia... Dia melawan Orochimaru dan..." Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan maksud anda..."

"Ya..." Tsunade menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan serius. "kemungkinan besar Orochimaru meracuni Naruto dengan sebuah racun misterus. Pada saat dia pingsan, aku emeriksa paru-parunya. Paru-parunya menjadi panas seperti terbakar, dan jantungnya melemah selama beberapa saat."

"Apakah racun itu bisa disembuhkan?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Tsunade. Tetapi dia hanya bisa diam, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. "Hokage-sama, jawab aku!"

"Maaf Sasuke... Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi sekarang..."

Seakan bumi berhenti berputar dan jatuh dari porosnya, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Ini semua salahnya, dulu karena dia kakaknya meninggal, dan sekarang karena dia juga sahabat yang paling berarti untuknya akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

_-Aku tidak mengingnkan apapun juga... Aku hanya ingin kau bersamaku selamanya-_

-1st day-

Cuaca hari ini terasa sangat dingin untuk musim semi. Memang musim semi baru muncul beberapa hari ini. Bahkan bunga sakura belum bermekaran di Konoha. Jadi tidak heran kalau cuaca masih terasa menusuk. Sasuke datang untuk menjenguk Naruto. Dengan langkah yang pelan, Sasuke berhenti didepan kamar Naruto dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "hei dome, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasuke melihat kearah ranjang Naruto yang terletak disebelah jendela. Tetapi ternyata dia tidak ada disana, dan jendela kamarnya terbuka. Sasuke panik melihat Naruto tidak ada dan mencarinya didalam kamar itu.

"Oi Teme!" Suara Naruto terdengar dari luar kamar. Sasuke segera menoleh kearah bawah dan menemukan naruto yang duduk dikursi yang berada diberanda rumah sakit itu sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Dia itu...." Sasuke langsung berlari menuju ketempat Naruto dan menemuinya dengan nafas yang memburu karena berlari.

"Ahahaha... kenapa tampangmu seperti itu?" Naruto menertawakan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat khawatir padanya itu. Tetapi dia tertegun ketika Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat, dia tidak perduli dengan suasana disana yang ramai akan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. "Teme, ada apa denganmu?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Syukurlah... Kukira aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu..."

"Bodoh... Aku tidak akan kemana-mana..." Naruto hanya tersenyum lemah.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Naruto dan menikmati pemandangan disana. "Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya memandangi pemandangan disini... Sakura belum bermekaran ya...." Jawab Naruto melihat pohon sakura yang ada didepannya.

"Kukira belum waktunya..." Sasuke juga memandangi pohon sakura itu.

"Kuharap aku bisa melihatnya tahun ini...." Naruto tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Sasuke hanya diam menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat.

_-Tahun depan... Apakah aku bisa bersamamu lagi?-_

-2nd days-

"Apa?! Sasuke tidak bisa pergi bersama kami?" Sakura dan juga Ino terlihat kecewa ketika Sasuke menolak untuk mereka ajak untuk berjalan.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit hari ini..." Jawab Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya sendikit.

Sakura dan juga Ino terlihat kecewa pada jawaban Sasuke. "Kenapa kau harus menjenguknya setiap hari? Kau bisa sajakan menemuinya kapan saja setelah keluar dari rumah sakit." Sakura masih berharap Sasuke pergi bersama dengan mereka berdua.

"Ya, lagipula apa gunanya menghawatirkan keadaan Naruto..." Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sasuke bereaksi dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Ino. Dia langsung memukul dinding yang ada didekat Ino dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk. Dia sangat marah ketika itu, sangat marah...

"Apa maksudmu Ino, Aku bahkan lebih menghawatirkan Naruto saat ini daripada nyawaku..." Sasuke masih menatap Ino dan juga Saukra yang sekarang ini terlihat ketakutan karena tatapan Sasuke.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau... Naruto adalah anak yang kuat, dia tidak akan mati hanya karena sakit seperti sekarang bukan?" Ino menjadi pucat melihat Sasuke yang terlihat marah dengannya. Begitu juga Sakura yang hanya bisa terdiam meliaht Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangannya dari dinding belakang Ino dan membalikkan badannya. Mereka tahu kalau Naruto dirawat dirumah sakit, tetapi mereka tidak mengetahui keadaan Naruto sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Ino dan Sakura, karena dimata mereka Naruto adalah orang yang kuat. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang ada disana. Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

_-Saat ini aku hanya ingin bersamamu...-_

-3rd days-

_"bisa aku meminta sesuatu padamu Sasuke? Karena keadaan paru-paru Naruto yang parah, dia jadi susah untuk makan. Dia belum makan sejak kemarin karena kesakitan..." Tsunade berbicara pada Sasuke sebelum Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Naruto. _

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepala Sasuke ketika dia berada didepan kamar Naruto. Ditangan kirinya, sebuah kantung dia bawa dari luar untuk Naruto. "dobe, boleh aku masuk?" Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dan membukanya. Disana, didalam kamar Naruto hanya diam terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Mukanya pucat dan terlihat lebih kurus dari kemarin. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan duduk dikursi yang ada didepan tempat tidurnya.

"hn.... Teme, sejak kapan kau ada disini...?" Naruto sepertinya terbangun mendengar gesekan kursi kecil itu dengan lantai dan dia melihat Sasuke yang sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Tebak saja kenapa aku ada disini sekarang bakka..." Sasuke menyembunyikan plastik yang dibawanya dari Naruto.

"Hm...." Naruto mencoba untuk menebaknya. Lalu dia mencium sesuatu yang wangi dari Sasuke. "Ah, Sasuke teme membawa Ramen Ichiraku!" Naruto terlihat senang dan melihat kearah plastik yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa dan mengeluarkan isi plastik itu. "Makanlah yang banyak, aku membeli banyak untukmu..." Sasuke membuka plastik itu dan mengambil sumpit serta menyuapi Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto terlihat tidak selera makan, dan Sasuke tahu itu. Dia segera menurunkan sumpit itu dan menatap Naruto. "Makanlah... Walaupun hanya sedikit, tidak apa-apa... Demiku juga..." Jawab Sasuke dengan suara sayu.

Naruto menatap temenya itu dan mengangguk pelan. Dia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Sasuke. Sesaat dia menutup mulutnya, saat itu ingin sekali dia memuntahkan makanan itu. Terasa tidak enak didalam mulutnya, dadanya sesak dan ingin segera memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulut. Belum selesai dia mengunyahkan makanan itu, Dia langsung menelan makanan itu bulat-bulat.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat naruto yang terlihat lemah itu. Tidak pernah dia melihat Naruto seperti itu sebelumnya dan itu sangat membuat hatinya sakit. Dia menyuapkan makanan itu dengan perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit. Reaksi Naruto sama saja, bahkan pada suapan ke 3 Naruto memuntahkan sedikit makanannya. Dan akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan suapa itu dan menatap naruto.

"Ada apa Sasuke teme?" Tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke berhenti menyuapinya. Tetapi Sasuke hanya diam dan menggeleng. Dia hanya memeluknya dengan kencang dan tubuhnya bergetar seperti pada saat dia menemukan Naruto pingsan dimarkas orochimaru. Naruto hanya terdiam dan tersenyum membalas pelukannya.

_-Apapun rasa sakit yang kau terima, sesakit apapun, aku ingin kau membaginya padaku-_

-4th Days-

"Hokage-sama, apakah tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyembuhkan Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak didalam kantor hokage. Usia naruto hanya tinggal besok, dan dia tidak ingin seperti itu. Tsunade hanya terdiam ketika mendengar Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke.... Hanya keajaiban yang bisa kita tunggu sekarang ini..." Tsunade hanya tertunduk dan diam. Dia juga tidak suka mengatakan itu, tetapi itu adalah kenyataanya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan membuka pintu tanpa melihat tsunade.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia... Itu saja Hokage-sama... Apapun yang dia inginkan..." Sasuke tertunduk dan keluar sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Sementara Naruto, sejak hari pertama masuk sampai sekarang dia selalu berada ditempat yang sama. Didepan rumah sakit itu sambil memandangi pohon sakura yang sampai sekarang bleum mekar. Dia hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Entah apa yang difikirkannya saat itu, dan apa yang dirasakannya saat itu.

Tiba-tiba dari atas kepala Naruto turun kelopak-kelopak sakura yang entah darimana. Naruto segera melihat keatas kepalanya, dia melihat Sasuke yang membawa kelopak ditangannya dan menjatuhkannya diatas kepala Naruto. "Sasuke teme?"

"Kau ingin melihat kelopak ini bukan? Aku membawakannya untukmu..." Sasuke tersenyum kearah Naruto dan duduk disebelahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya, melihat kelopak yang diberikan oleh Sasuke sekarang ada ditangannya.

"Arigatou... Teme..." Naruto terlihat pucat. Tangannya menjadi dingin dan juga nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia menutup matanya disana, dan kepalanya jatuh diatas bahu Sasuke yang sekarang ada disampingnya.

"Dobe? kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto. Dia memeriksa keadaan Naruto saat itu dan dia langsung panik ketika melihat nadi Naruto melemah dan tidak menjawab panggilannya. "Hei, bangun bakka! Kau bisa mati kalau tidur disini!" Sasuke menepuk pipi Naruto yang dingin. Tetapi Naruto tidak bereaksi, dan Sasuke menjadi panik. Dia segera menggendong Naruto dan membawanya kedalam kamarnya.

Didalam kamarnya Sasuke menyelimuti Naruto dan akan pergi dari sana. Tetapi tangan yang lemah itu memegang tangannya dan menghentikannya untuk pergi dari sisinya. "Ada apa? kau panik melihatku seperti itu Teme?" kekeh Naruto lemah. Dia masih sempat bercanda disaat seperti ini. Sasuke hanya bisa bernafas lega dan memukul dengan pelan kepala Naruto.

"Bakka!"

_-Kuharap... Waktu berjalan mundur atau berhenti saat ini...-_

-5th days-

Hanya satu yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke saat ini. Dia hanya menginginkan waktu berhenti berputar atau setidaknya berputar lebih lama. Dia mengetuk kamar Naruto dan membuka pintunya. "Dobe, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasuke melihat kearah kamar itu dan melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Naruto disana.

"Baik-baik saja..." Naruto melihat kearah luar sana.

"Tadi aku melihat pohon sakura yang ada didepan kamarmu sudah, sakura pertama sudah mekar. Kau mau melihatnya?" Sasuke memaksakan senyumannya walaupun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang kini bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tahu...." Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Aku ingin disini saja...."

"Baiklah, aku juga akan menemanimu..." Sasuke duduk disebelah Naruto.

Sesaat suasana menjadi sepi. Baik Naruto ataupun Sasuke tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Naruto sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri diluar sana, dan Sasuke hanya khawatir karena hari ini mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Kuharap..." Naruto memulai pembicaraan membuyarkan lamunannya. "kuharap waktu berhenti sekarang..." Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Naruto. Pada saat itulah Sasuke tahu, Naruto mengetahui semuanya. Naruto tahu kalau dia hanya bisa bertahan sampai hari ini. Sejak pertama kali dia dirawat disini dia tahu kalau dia akan mati. Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan tangisnya.

"maafkan aku...." Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang sedang menunduk itu, membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. Tetapi yang dilihatnya adalah tempat tidur yang kosong, tidak ada sosok Naruto yang ada disana.

"K-kagebushin...?" Sasuke memandangi chakra yang masih tersisa disana dengan mata sharingannya. tetapi chakra itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dan akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya tanpa bekas.

_"Aku melihat pohon sakura yang ada dibawah mekar, kau mau kesana?"_

_"Aku hanya ingin disini saja..."_

Teringat dengan kata-kata Naruto yang dia dengar, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kebawah dan menuju kepohon sakura yang ada disana. Sakura berjatuhan diatas tubuh itu. Tubuh yang sudah dingin dan tidak bergerak itu. Tetapi seutas senyum masih terlihat di bibirnya yang sudah membiru itu.

Naruto sudah tidak ada...

Dia tidak akan ada lagi disampingnya...

Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang bisa mengerti dirinya...

Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang bisa dia lindungi...

Tidak ada lagi sahabat sejati...

Dan...

Tidak ada lagi Cinta sejati...

Semuanya sudah hilang bersama dengan sakura yang terakhir kali dilihat olehnya.

Tidak terasa air mata keluar dari mata onyx itu membasahi pipinya. Sama seperti pada saat kakaknya meninggal, rasanya sangat sakit.

Lalu sesaat dia teringat dengan kata-kata terakhir naruto yang diberikan padanya.

_"Aishiteru... Sasuke teme..."_

Sasuke tersenyum dan mendekati tubuh itu dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya Naruto, yang entah dia dengar atau tidak.

_"Aishiteru... Dobe..."_

________________

Iye gw tau klo ffic ini alay banget DX maapkan saya yang membuat Naruto dan Saskay menjadi seperti ini... RnR plis ;o maafkan atas kesalahan typo de el el :((


End file.
